Kagerou Days In A Daze (カゲロウデイズ)
by Cheyale
Summary: A boy that visits the city to take summer courses with Hiyori. He is known to be very mature for his age, yet has a cheeky personality. His quarrels with **** (Who? Stay tuned!) are endless. On August 15, he becomes involved in a certain incident with Hiyori, but is the only one saved, and obtains the "*** ********" ability under these circumstances. He Also had a crush on Hiyori.
1. Kagerou Days In A Daze I (カゲロウデイズ)

Summary  
A boy that visits the city to take summer courses with Hiyori. He is known to be very mature for his age, yet has a cheeky personality. His quarrels with **** (Who? Stay tuned!) are endless. On August 15, he becomes involved in a certain incident with Hiyori, but is the only one saved, and obtains the "*** ********" ability under these circumstances. He Also had a crush on Hiyori.


	2. Kagerou Days In A Daze II (カゲロウデイズ)

I saw a horrible, unpleasant dream. A dream where you disappeared right in front of my eyes.  
I've seen this dream again and again.  
This was all a dream I saw yesterday.  
I wonder how many times it was today.  
I wonder how many times it was yesterday.  
I wonder how many times it's been that we've talked in this park as well.  
This may be the first time for you but I don't how many times it's been for me.  
I've talked about this with you before too.  
I've talked to you about it many times.  
And every single time, you believed me.  
You seriously worried about it.  
But every time, you would always die in the end.  
Every time I told you about it, you would worry and make a sad face.  
That's why I've decided, I won't tell you anymore.  
You don't need to worry. I'm fine already.  
And I've come to sort of like these moments where we would talk in the park.  
It's alright as long as I can hear you talk.  
Though, because you would talk about the same thing each time, I've already remembered every character and every phrase word for word.  
Even so, it's fine.  
It's fine so all I wanted is for you to talk.  
During the moments where I'm listening to your voice, I feel at ease without hearing those noisy cicadas.  
Because I get to hear only your voice.  
When we look at the clock, it's around 12:30 PM.  
"Should we start heading home, soon?"  
When I hold out my hand, you blush terribly while grabbing onto it.  
You really are disgusting all the way to end, huh…  
This is why you're not popular.  
Well, it's about time so I'll leave it at this.  
Thank you for everything Hibiya.  
As I thought, the noisy cicadas,  
the standing, swaying heat haze included  
…and summer, I really hate them.  
――As I look up, an iron pole comes down before my eyes at just the right time.

Cheyale's Notes  
Heads up people for falling poles D:, Is the story done? Is Hiyori DEAD? Noooooo!- - Last Chapter is next stay tuned xDD


	3. Kagerou Days In A Daze III (カゲロウデイズ)

I wonder when the beginning was.  
The original beginning.  
For the sake of the summer course, we were supposed to go to Hiyori's relative's house from the countryside.  
If I remember correctly, that was what we were supposed to do.  
I wonder what the name of that white-haired person who was at the house was.  
I feel like it was an awfully weird name.  
Well, I can't really talk about other people either though. A name like "H_ibiya_" is most likely a moderately weird name as well.  
That tall person who did things at his own pace.  
Maybe I should ask Hiyori. Most likely, she probably remembers it.  
It's just, I feel as if I've asked this many times in the past.  
I wonder what kind of name it was… well, whatever.  
Now that I think about it, I wonder where Hiyori went.  
I'm sure that we left the house together.  
Has there ever been a time where we've been alone like this?  
I feel like there has, but at the same time don't.  
Huh… It's even started to rain.  
This is probably the first time, I think…  
Inside of the dream that keeps repeating over and over,  
the rain that the forecast didn't predict changes the city's scenery.  
The voices of the cicada's that were crying so much,  
and the standing heat haze as well, was completely hidden by the shadows today.  
"Hey… you."  
"What is it?"  
"Did you come here by yourself?"  
"No… I came with a friend, but we got separated"  
"Friend?"  
"Yes. We're always together. But for some reason I feel like we won't be able to see each other today…"  
"I see. Do you want to see 'her'?"  
"…I do."  
"I see. Then it'll definitely be fine. You, and her as well, will definitely…"  
"…Where are you going?"  
"I don't mind if you follow me, but are you sure you won't regret it?"  
"Yes."  
"Then come with me. People like you, people who will help, will definitely be waiting."  
"Help…?"  
"Because there is definitely something that their 'eyes' and your 'eyes' can see…"  
"――That's why, don't ever forget what happened today.

Cheyale's Note  
Hibiya... what on earth? and who is this person that he must follow? who is this white-haired guy? Is the story not finished yet? tune in for the next story where it all began a normal-gamer girl that was transported into a computer Jinzou Enemy (人造エネミー).

Extra Note  
The whole story is about a character after another Ene,****,Hibiya,Hiyori,*****,****,****,******,**** ,**** ,*********,***** (Those are all the main and there is possibly 2 or 3 antagonist there so stay tuned!) and also I will make a summarization of the story.

The Next Story "Jinzou Enemy"  
Jinzou Enemy; literally means artifical enemy a story about about turning your eyes away from reality New Character: Ene


	4. Kagerou Days In A Daze Summary (カゲロウデイズ)

Jin's third work and one of the tracks for the Kagerou Project.  
The story behind the song revolves around a boy, Hibiya, and a girl, Hiyori. On August 15th, Hibiya witnesses Hiyori running out into the street to retrieve a black cat and getting hit by a truck. The heat apparently mocks him in his daze, and he blacks out. He wakes up and it is August 14th. He tells Hiyori about his strange dream that took place in the park they were walking in. Just as she steps in front of him, a pole falls from the sky and pierces through her. The heat once again laughs at him, and, before he blacks out, he notices Hiyori seems to be smiling as she dies. This process repeats for decades, the same two days happening again and again. Finally, Hibiya decides to take action and pushes Hiyori out of the way of the truck and is killed himself. In the end, it shows Hiyori was also caught in the loop. It turns out that she had been trying to save Hibiya from death, so the cycle still continues on.

Cheyale's Note

-As I had stated in the first chapter, I don't own this Novel

-The next story "Jinzou Enemy" would be a fan-made (which is me), I will write the story as how I had understood the song basically it's more like a translation by me (which is not official)

-About the next story, It would be a great help if you could send feed backs or translation of the story of your own, thanks :D


End file.
